First Kiss
by FuRaHeart
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Mah, Pah, Aku ingin tahu tentang cerita ciuman pertama kalian." BHUUUH... Sasuke langsung menyemburkan minumannya, sementara Sakura tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu!" Dan acara sarapan di keluarga Uchiha pagi itu jadi membuat wajah tersipu.


Judul: First Kiss

Author: FuRaHeart

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance

No. Prompt: #27

Kategori Kontes: Best SasuSakuSara for Fiction

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Mah, Pah, Aku ingin tahu tentang cerita ciuman pertama kalian." | BHUUUH... Sasuke langsung menyemburkan minumannya, sementara Sakura tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. | "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?!" | Dan acara sarapan di keluarga Uchiha pagi itu jadi membuat wajah tersipu. Tunggu sampai Sasuke dan Sakura tahu cerita Sarada yang sebenarnya.

* * *

-oOo-

 **Every family has a story, welcome to ours**

-oOo-

Mentari pagi terbit, cahaya hangatnya menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai jendela yang terbuka. Memantul mengenai bingkai-bingkai foto yang tersimpan di atas meja. Memperlihatkan sebagian bukti kenangan kecil yang pernah dilalui para penghuninya. Di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran desa itu, dengan suasana komplek perumahan distrik Uchiha yang sepi, tampak ada kehidupan mulai terlihat.

Seorang wanita bergegas masuk ke dapur, menyambar _apron_ yang tergantung di sisi rak piring dan lekas memakainya. Dia membuka isi kulkas, tertegun sesaat memilih bahan-bahan makanan untuk dia masak sekarang. Sambil bersiul-siul, menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya, dia ambil beberapa jenis sayuran, dengan banyak tomat, juga daging dan bungkusan makanan beku siap saji. Rutinitasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga hari ini pun dimulai.

Berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, sambil menguap Sasuke meregangkan badan. Tak ada alasan untuknya tetap berbaring lama-lama di ranjang, bila guling hidupnya sendiri sudah beranjak pergi dari tadi. Itu dia! Matanya terpicing menatap punggung berhelaian merah muda yang ternyata sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Inginnya dia bisa habiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Setelah baru beberapa hari lalu pulang ke rumah sehabis pergi menjalankan misi berbulan-bulan, tak banyak kesempatan mereka untuk berduaan. Meski semalam Sakura cukup membuatnya senang, tapi masih belum puas untuknya melepaskan kerinduan.

Wajah tampan itu menyeringai, mendekat diam-diam dan langsung memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Kya..." pekik Sakura saking kagetnya. "Sasukeeee... jangan tiba-tiba menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu dong." protes wanita itu, "Kukira siapa barusan. Hampir saja aku melempar pisau ini menyerangmu."

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, menumpukan kepalanya di atas bahu kecil sang istri. "Pagi, _sweet heart_." bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup jenjang leher Sakura.

Tampak rona kemerahan mulai menyebar di wajah. Sakura terkikik geli dengan perlakuan suami tercintanya ini. Dia hentikan sejenak aktifitasnya yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Menaruh kembali pisau yang dipegangnya diatas talenan. Sasuke kendurkan dekapannya, tahu Sakura akan berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher. "Pagi juga, _darling_." balas wanita musim semi itu sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap. Aroma manis itu kian tercium. Tak lama sejak dua kening bersandar, ujung hidung bersinggungan, dua bibir yang bersentuhan itu pun saling melumat. Bersatu lewat kecupan-kecupan mesra penuh cinta.

"Aku lapar." bisik Sasuke, disela pagutan.

"Makanya sabar, aku masak dulu."

"Aku maunya sekarang."

Sakura terkekeh. Kenapa Sasuke jadi manja begini?

"Kau saja yang jadi menu pembukaku." Lelaki itu putuskan seenaknya dan makin eratkan dekapan, lantas kembali mencumbu sang istri.

Suasana romantis itu pasti terus berlangsung tak kenal waktu dan tempat kalau saja tak ada yang mengganggu.

"Ehem,"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura membeku. Saat onyx dan emerald bergulir melirik ke depan pintu dapur yang terbuka keduanya langsung gelagapan. Menyadari Sarada, putri mereka tak sengaja memergoki. Semoga anak itu baru lewat barusan dan tak melihat apa yang meraka lakukan dari tadi.

"Ya ampun kalian ini..." gumam Sarada tak habis pikir, jadi ikut tersipu malu. Padahal orangtuanya ini sudah menikah selama 15 tahun dan sudah punya seorang putri yang beranjak remaja, tapi tingkahnya masih seperti pengantin baru. Yah, tapi Sarada bisa mengerti situasi seperti ini. Tentang kedua orangtuanya yang saling mencintai dan menyimpan banyak kerinduan karena sang ayah jarang ada di rumah.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, sayang." kata Sakura, lekas mencairkan suasana tak mengenakan barusan.

"Aku ada latihan bersama guru _jounin_ baru kami pagi ini." ucap Sarada sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya.

"Oh ya? Semangat kalau gitu. Sebentar mama siapkan bekal dan sarapanmu, ya." Sakura kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat masaknya.

"Hn." Sarada mengangguk. "Tenang saja, masih belum terlambat kok." Dia lalu gulirkan pandangannya, menatap onyx serupa milik Sasuke. "Pagi, pah..." sapa Sarada.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sikapnya terlihat dingin, walau dalam hati dia merasa tak bisa terus kikuk begini. Maka sambil lalu dia comot sepotong tomat diatas nampan, melahapnya dan beranjak pergi. _Tap—_ mengetuk dahi sang putri saat mereka berpapasan.

Sarada terdiam dan menyentuh dahinya, menatap Sasuke tanpa bicara.

"Ayo, ke ruang makan. Tunggu mamamu siapkan sarapan. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku tentang rekan se-timmu atau latihan apa saja yang kau sudah dapat di Akademi." ajak Sasuke.

"Hn." Senyum Uchiha- _hime_ itu mengembang, dalam hati merasa riang. Lekas saja dia beranjak. Dia kira Sasuke tak merindukannya setelah lama mereka tak bertemu. Tentu ada banyak hal yang ingin Sarada ceritakan.

Dan melihat hal itu pun Sakura ikut senang. "Yosh!" serunya bersemangat. Sakura berniat membuat banyak makanan lezat hari ini. Momen saat keluarga kecil ini berkumpul memang langka, makanya harus _special_. Berharap hari-hari seperti ini kelak bisa terus berlangsung selamanya. Pasti bahagia.

...

...

...

Di atas meja tersaji beragam macam makanan. Mereka duduk melingkar dan menikmati sarapan dengan tak banyak bicara. Sasuke begitu lahap memakan masakan buatan Sakura yang ekstra tomat. Istrinya itu tahu betul makanan kesukaannya. Dan membuatnya makin rindu rumah, karena sepanjang misi kemarin-kemarin tak dia nikmati makanan seperti ini. Kalau tidak daging buruan yang dipanggang, ya rumput tanaman liar yang didapatnya di hutan. Tanpa tomat memang terasa beda.

Sakura sesekali mengajak bicara, sekedar menghilangkan suasana canggung yang ada. Bertanya apa rencana mereka masing-masing hari ini. Dia sendiri ada jadwal praktik di Rumah Sakit siang nanti. Sarada jelas ada latihan. Sedangkan Sasuke akan pergi menemui Hokage. Masih ada laporan misi yang belum dia selesaikan dan mungkin sedikit reuni dengan sahabat sekaligus _rival_ -nya itu.

Sakura berharap Naruto tak lekas mengirimkan Sasuke untuk pergi menyelesaikan misi baru lain. Dia tak ingin tiba-tiba ada masalah penting di luar sana yang mengharuskan suaminya itu untuk pergi jauh lagi. Meski tahu Sasuke akan pulang dan dirinya pun sanggup menunggu seperti biasa, tapi tidak dengan Sarada. Putri mereka sudah lama menunggu saat-saat berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Dia butuh peran seorang ayah dalam masa pertumbuhannya.

Sakura jadi teringat peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu, saat keharmonisan keluarga ini diuji karena salah paham soal kacamata dan foto. Ah, tak lupa juga ulah kebodohan Suigetsu yang seenaknya bicara DNA. Sasuke bahkan sudah memberi pelajaran pada mantan rekan se-timnya itu untuk jangan macam-macam. Bikin suasana gempar saja. Syukurlah masalahnya selesai dan tak ada lagi keraguan. Sarada memang murni buah cintanya dan Sasuke.

Saat suasana hening sejenak karena tak ada lagi bahan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba Sarada bicara. Putri kecil itu memang tak banyak makan dan sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Mah, Pah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Iya, kenapa, sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mumpung papa juga sudah pulang ke rumah." lanjut Sarada.

"Hn?!" Sasuke mengernyit menatap Sarada.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran."

"Tentang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ehm, tapi kalian harus janji akan jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling lirik. Mereka seolah bicara lewat mata, bertanya-tanya hal apa yang ingin Sarada sampaikan, tampaknya serius sekali.

"Iya, soal apa?" Sasuke menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Dia juga sudah selesai makan. Diambilnya dengan santai segelas teh hangat yang disajikan.

"Aku ingin tahu cerita tentang ciuman pertama kalian."

BHUUUH... Sasuke langsung menyemburkan minumannya, sementara Sakura tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?!" ucap Sakura sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan lekas mengambil segelas air untuk menetralisir tenggorokannya. Jujur, yang barusan Sarada katakan memang bikin kaget. Tak disangka anaknya akan spontan mengatakan hal itu di tengah suasana seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, habisnya tak kusangka kalian..." kalimat Sarada mengambang, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Emerald melotot, Sakura men- _death glare_ Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. Dalam hati dia ingin teriak pada sang suami. Karena ulahnya tadi pagi di dapur sampai tak sengaja kepergok putrinya sendiri, pasti bikin Sarada penasaran sampai tanya begini.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Sakura tertawa hambar, "Sayang, bukankah kita sudah pernah bicarakan ini sebelumnya? Jadi untuk apa dibahas lagi."

Sarada kerucutkan bibirnya, masang tampang sebal. "Tapi mamah waktu itu tak jadi cerita kan, malah bicara soal..."— _tap tap_ —Sarada mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya sendiri, "Sesuatu yang lebih penting yang diberikan papah lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

Kali ini onyx Sasuke yang terbelalak menatap Sakura, "Apa yang coba kau ajarkan pada putri kecil kita, Sakura?" desisnya tak percaya.

Sakura menghela, pasti pikiran Sasuke macam-macam. "Itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ish, Sakura mendengus dalam hati. Jadi kesal sendiri. Padahal dulu lelaki itu yang bilang, sentuhan di dahi lebih penting dan mesra kesannya bagi dia sendiri untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi apa ciuman pertama mamah itu papah?" tanya Sarada kembali pada Sakura, "Apa ciuman pertama papah itu mamah?" Dia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ciuman pertamaku..." Raut wajahnya berubah jadi tak enak dilihat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura terkikik geli. Memang kalau ingat ciuman pertama Sasuke selain kesal dan bikin cemburu sebenarnya juga membuatnya tertawa, "Hahaha, bukan sayang, ciuman pertama papamu bukan mama." sela Sakura.

"Lalu siapa?"

Sasuke makin menatap tajam Sakura, mengancamnya untuk tak bicara. Tapi seberusaha keras Sakura menahan diri untuk tak tertawa-tawa, dia malah tak tahan lagi untuk ungkapkan semuanya, "Ahahaha... itu... waktu itu ciuman pertama papamu dicuri oleh Naruto, hahahaha..."

"HEE?! _Ji-san_?!" Sarada berteriak tak percaya, " _Nanadaime_ yang melakukannya?!"

"Haha, iya benar. Dulu kami masih _genin_. Dan aku ingat sekali waktu itu baru saja pembentukan tim di angkatan kami. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang sekali bisa satu tim dengan papamu."

"Dan sialnya, aku malah satu tim dengan dua orang pengganggu." ucap Sasuke menambahkan. "Apalagi mamamu gadis berisik yang selalu mengejar-ngejar papa."

Sakura kembungkan sebelah pipinya, tampak tak suka mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi mereka orang-orang hebat yang pernah aku temui." Sasuke menggulum senyumnya yang hampir merekah saat menatap Sakura, "Orang yang bisa kuandalkan. Orang yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran. Ikatan persahabatan, keluarga yang aku dapatkan kembali setelah aku kehilangan segalanya." Sasuke jadi teringat tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya. Pembantaian klan yang hanya menyisakan dirinya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura mengenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum, seakan mencoba menyemangatinya. Sarada tertegun. Dia sedikitnya tahu tentang kisah itu. Melihat wajah ayahnya sekarang, seperti masih menyimpan kerinduan mendalam. Padahal bukan maksud dia ingin menggali kenangan lama dan menyakitkan itu.

"Hmm, lalu ciuman pertamanya..." Sarada lekas alihkan kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Dan itu sepertinya berhasil menyingkirkan suasana melankolis yang ada. "Kenapa bisa dengan Naruto- _jisan_?"

"Si _Dobe_ itu..." geram Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terkikik, lalu melanjutkan cerita. "Jadi dulu Naruto selalu bersaing dengan papamu. Dia orang yang tak mau kalah, meski selalu saja kalah. Papamu itu ninja yang berbakat sekali. Dia selalu memperoleh nilai terbaik dalam setiap ujian. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia ada di posisi terendah. Karenanya kami dimasukkan dalam satu tim agar porsi kekuatannya seimbang. Lalu saat sedang menantang papamu, Naruto... si Naruto itu berjongkok terlalu dekat dengan papamu, memelototinya untuk sekedar menggertak. Dan tak terduga, saat sedang serius-seriusnya, seseorang mendorong Naruto hingga dia terjerembab dan AAAAAAAA—Aku benci sekali melihat mereka berciuman."

"Itu bukan berciuman Sakura, itu kecelakaan." protes Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja, bibir dengan bibir!" Sakura tak mau kalah, "Kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku?! Padahal aku berencana mencuri ciuman pertamamu itu untukku. Itu ambisiku. Tapi kenapa harus Naruto?!"

"Mana aku tahu." balas Sasuke, "Kau pikir aku mau ciuman pertamaku malah dengan dia?! Yang benar saja!"

Sarada _sweat drop_ melihat kedua orangtuanya nyaris bertengkar. "Sudah cukup." selanya menenangkan, "Setidaknya ciuman pertama mamah jadinya sama papah, kan?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke dan Sakura membeku. Keduanya saling lirik dan tersenyum kaku.

"Ciuman pertama mamamu..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara seram, "—itu Naruto."

"HAH?!" Sarada terbelalak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa sama _nanadaime_ juga?!" cengangnya. Dia memang pernah dengar kabar kalau ayahnya Boruto itu juga naksir berat sama mama. Tapi dari dulu yang dicintai mama Sakura hanya papa Sasuke. Lagipula Hinata- _basan_ pun sudah menyukai Naruto- _jisan_ sejak kecil. Bahkan pembuktian cinta mereka sampai nyaris menghancurkan bulan karena ulah seorang oknum bernama Otsutsuki—apalah itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" protes Sakura pada Sasuke, "Kenapa Naruto? Kapan aku pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku dengar ceritanya dari Gaara." jawab Sasuke, dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kening Sakura berkerut, tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, maksudmu saat aku menolong Naruto di medan perang waktu itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Emerald membulat tak percaya, "Ya ampun Sasuke, itu hanya CPR. _Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation_. Kau tahu yang kulakukan itu tak lebih dari pertolongan pertama untuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang hampir mati karena cakra kyubi-nya diambil. Dia tak sadarkan diri dan kalau aku tak bertindak cepat dia bisa tewas. Itu fatal akibatnya. Kalau Naruto tak ada, kita akan kesulitan mengalahkan musuh waktu itu dan dunia tak akan jadi sedamai sekarang. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Tch," Sasuke palingkan wajahnya seraya berdecih sebal. Tentu saja dalam hati dia tahu kebenaran itu. Tapi fakta bibir si Dobe duluan yang menyentuh bibir istrinya selalu membuatnya kesal.

Sarada _sweat drop_ lagi melihat kedua orangtuanya nyaris bertengkar (lagi?). Sepertinya bahasan soal ciuman pertama ini memang isu sensitif. Tapi Sarada tak menyangka orang yang menjadi ciuman pertama kedua orangtuanya adalah Naruto. Sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang, "Lalu kapan kalian berdua pertama kali berciuman kalau gitu?" tanyanya.

"Masih mau dibahas?!" kata Sasuke _bete_.

"Hn." Sarada mengangguk-angguk, "Pertanyaanku diawal kan belum dijawab. Pasti ada kan kejadiannya, cerita jauh sebelum aku lahir." Tampang gadis berusia 14 tahun itu berubah tengil sekarang. Dia naikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Anak ini memang berniat menggoda papa dan mamanya.

"Ehm, tentu saja ada." ucap Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

"Wah, ceritakan padaku!" Sarada terlihat antusias.

"Jadi, dulu aku dan papamu..."

...

...

...

Kejadiannya setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir. Apa yang tersisa dari pertempuran dahsyat itu menimbulkan luka dan kehilangan mendalam. Selama itu berlangsung, berapa banyak orang yang nyaris tewas? Berapa banyak ribu nyawa telah melayang? Semuanya berkorban untuk meraih perdamaian dan menjadikan dunia ini tempat yang jauh lebih baik untuk generasi mendatang.

Waktu itu Sakura hampir kehilangan seluruh cakranya. Bahkan Sasuke kehilangan sebelah tangan akibat benturan Rasengan milik Naruto dan Chidori miliknya yang dikeluarkan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada. Mereka bertempur di lembah kematian sekali lagi, seperti untuk memenuhi janji yang telah lama mereka buat. Sungguh ikatan persahabatan yang rumit.

Sakura ingat saat itu dia menghampiri mereka dan tak bisa menahan air mata untuk tak menangis melihat kondisi keduanya. Sahabat dan juga orang yang dicintainya sekarat. Sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga memulihkan luka, kata 'maaf' yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya sungguh merasuk ke dalam hati. Dia tak butuh ucapan itu, asalkan Sasuke kembali pun dia sudah merasa bahagia.

Untuk mengobati tangan kiri Sasuke yang hancur, Tsunade melakukan percobaan dengan menanamkan sel Hashirama. Meski hasilnya masih tak bisa dipastikan dan belum sempurna tapi setidaknya Sasuke dan Naruto yang kehilangan juga tangan kanan bisa hidup dengan menggunakan tangan buatan itu. Dan selama pengobatan, Sakura-lah yang mendampingi Sasuke di masa pemulihannya.

Ini berat ketika kesepakatan negara-negara memutuskan Sasuke tetap dianggap sebagai penjahat, sedangkan Naruto adalah pahlawan perang. Dalam situasi normal, harusnya Sasuke dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Tapi berkat Kakashi Hatake waktu itu yang sudah diangkat sebagai Hokage keenam, dia mengusahakan agar Sasuke diampuni dan dibebaskan. Bagaimanapun lelaki Uchiha terakhir itu telah ikut serta dalam perang dan membantu mereka membuka segel _Mugen Tsukuyomi_.

Lalu suatu hari, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajak Sakura bertemu. Mereka memang biasa ada janji untuk jadwal pengobatan Sasuke, tapi kali ini berbeda. Sakura diminta datang ke dekat tempat lapangan biasa tim 7 dulu berlatih. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi itu memang mustahil, karena mereka bahkan tak pacaran. Lagipula situasi waktu itu masih sibuk dengan perbaikan sehabis perang. Sejenak Sakura melupakan obsesinya yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, meski perasaan cintanya sendiri tak pernah padam.

"Kau terlambat." kata Sasuke saat Sakura datang. Dirinya sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam di tempat janjian mereka.

Sakura hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tapi melihat penampilan gadis itu lain dari biasa, Sasuke bisa tebak kalau Sakura habiskan waktu untuk sedikit berdandan terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuinya. Bukan baju _sleeveleess_ merah dengan celana pendek hitam dibalut rok mini pink seperti biasa. Kesan tomboy Sakura hilang saat gadis itu terlihat manis dengan gaun terusan merahnya seperti model yang biasa dia pakai sewaktu mereka masih _genin_. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke sendiri sekarang memakai kaos biru berlambang Uchiha dengan kerah tinggi dan celana kulot putih.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Sakura, dilihatnya Sasuke sejenak tertegun memerhatikannya. "Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Onyx itu mengerjap, "Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan cepat berpaling. "Ayo ikut!" ucap Sasuke mulai melompat naik ke atas pohon.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Sudah, ikut saja."

Gadis itu menghela, meski penasaran akhirnya dia ikuti kemana Sasuke pergi membawanya.

...

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam hutan. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Sakura berlari dan terus mengejar Sasuke. Dia meremehkannya. Tak terpikir tempat yang akan mereka datangi lumayan jauh dari keramaian desa. Jadi memang jangan berharap ini sebuah kencan yang romantis. Sakura mulai tak kenali daerah di sekitarnya, meski dia tahu ini masih dalam wilayah Konoha. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, ternyata dia sudah tertinggal jauh. Sasuke sudah pergi semakin jauh di depan.

Sakura akhirnya keluar juga dari dalam hutan. Dia mendaratkan kakinya di hamparan padang rumput tak jauh dari sebuah danau. Seingatnya dalam peta, ini mungkin hampir di perbatasan desa. Tapi tak ada apapun di sini, hanya ilalang setinggi pinggang. Bahkan Sasuke pun tak ada saat emerald itu berkeliling ke sekitar. _Apa maksudnya ini?!_ , pikir Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba terdengar gema suara Sasuke memanggil.

Sakura berputar dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau dimana?" teriak Sakura. Kenapa lelaki itu malah bersembunyi? Membuatnya sedikit khawatir. "Sasuke!" Sakura terus memanggil sambil berjalan masuk menyusuri ilalang-ilalang itu.

"Sakura, apa kau dengar aku?" tanya suara Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Iya, tapi kau dimana?" balas Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Bodoh, kalau mau, katakan langsung di hadapanku!" kata Sakura sedikit kesal. "Tunjukkan dirimu, Sasuke!"

SYUUT

Gadis itu membeku saat dia sadari tiba-tiba ada sosok yang berdiri di belakang. Tapi baru saja bermaksud untuk menoleh, niatnya terhenti karena sebelah tangan melingkar di bahu untuk menahannya.

"Sa-su-ke..."

"Jangan berbalik!" bisik lelaki itu. "Aku terlalu malu untuk berhadapan denganmu, tapi meskipun kau anggap aku sekarang pengecut, aku tetap ingin mengatakannya."

Sakura masih tak mengerti, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

Suara angin yang berhembus kencang sesaat menyela keduanya yang terdiam. Ilalang yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka bergoyang-goyang. Dekapan tangan Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura terasa lebih erat saat dalam keheningan itu terdengar satu kalimat yang merubah segalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." lanjut Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang aku biarkan kau memiliki hatiku."

Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang seketika membawa kebahagiaan. Ada perasaan yang meletup-letup dalam dada. Secepat jantung ini berdegup, kelenjar pun mengeluarkan cairan bening membasahi emerald. Lekas terkumpul, menelesak turun hingga jatuh menetes menyusuri sebelah pipi ranum itu dan mengenai kulit tangan putih Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan membalikkan badan Sakura yang terdiam untuk menghadapnya. Jujur, bukan reaksi seperti ini yang dibayangkan Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura malah menangis?

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dia seka sedikit air mata di ujung kelopak emerald.

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng, dia gigiti bibirnya yang gemetar lantas tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Aku... aku hanya terlalu bahagia mendengarnya, Sasuke. Kau tak bercanda, kan? "

"Hn." Sedikit rona kemerahan mulai menyebar di wajah lelaki itu. Matanya berkelana menyembunyikan rasa malu. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya bisa mengatakannya sekali." gumamnya pelan. "Makanya dengar..."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat Sasuke sekarang sungguh terlihat manis.

"Jadi apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Tawa gadis itu pudar. Masih menutupi mulutnya, air mata kembali turun dari emerald. Sakura menunduk, "Berat sekali..." gumamnya. "Ini berat sekali, Sasuke. Apa aku sungguh boleh menerimanya?"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi kau bilang aku gadis yang menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Kau bilang aku berisik."

"Hn."

"Aku... aku sejak dulu hanya mengejar-ngejar dirimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu menunggumu. Memangnya kau mau dengan aku yang begini?" Entah kenapa Sakura jadi tak percaya diri.

"Hn. Itulah sebabnya aku memilihmu, Sakura. Seperti apapun dirimu, aku tahu sebesar apa perasaanmu padaku. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menjangkauku. Seberat apapun rintangan itu, kau tak menyerah padaku. Lalu dengan usahamu sendiri kau membuatku jadi seperti ini. Menjadikanmu satu-satunya tempat untukku pulang. Terima kasih untuk selalu menungguku, Sakura."

Untuk kesekian kalinya air mata itu jatuh. Sakura terharu mendengarnya sampai buat dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Lama menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Tapi aku juga sadar, aku bukan pria yang baik. Jadi pasti kau..."

Seiring angin kembali berhembus, Sakura langsung saja berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling ke atas hamparan ilalang.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Tentu saja." jawab Sakura, tertawa-tawa kecil sambil menangis haru bersandar di dada bidang lelaki itu. "Aku akan menjadi tempat kau pulang. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Menatap jauhnya langit cerah yang ada di hadapan, dengan cinta yang baru saja diperolehnya memeluk erat, " _Yokatta_..." bisik Sasuke lembut sambil balas mendekap Sakura. Setengah kegelisahan dalam dirinya sirna.

Untuk sejenak mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan pada Sakura sekarang. Walau rasanya apa yang dia ucapkan nanti mungkin akan seperti badai yang merusak segalanya.

"Jadi, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja kan kalau aku pergi nanti?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kepala berhelain merah muda itu terangkat, menatap Sasuke yang bicara sambil terpejam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Onyx kembali terbuka. Sasuke cepat membalikan badan dan membaringkan Sakura hingga posisinya sekarang gantian ada di bawah. Dia bertumpu pada tangan kanannya agar tak menindih gadis itu. Ditatapnya _intens_ sang emerald yang hampir kembali menangis, "Aku harus pergi." lanjut Sasuke. Dengan berat hati dia harus mengatakan hal ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa 7 tahun lalu. Saat dia pun harus terpaksa pergi. "Kau tahu Dewan sudah putuskan hukuman untukku? Meski mereka membebaskanku, tapi aku tak bisa begini. Aku... Ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan di luar sana, Sakura. Ada yang ingin aku cari dan aku lihat sendiri."

Bibir gadis itu bergetar, Sakura tampak berusaha keras menahan perasaannya. Dia sudah tahu kabar itu dan bisa menduga kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. "Apa harus?" tanya Sakura. "Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukannya?"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Aku tahu ini sulit."

Cairan bening kembali menelesak turun, yang ini terasa pedih. Tapi meski begitu Sakura lekas menggeleng dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Ma—"

"Jangan katakan itu!" sela Sakura. "Aku akan menunggumu. Kubilang aku akan menunggumu, kan? Jadi, pergilah Sasuke."

Sasuke katupkan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sejenak memandang wajah cantik yang menangis itu. Mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, meski dalam hati dirinya pun rasanya ingin menangis tapi di sisi lain hatinya merasa lega. Tak salah dia sandarkan perasaannya pada gadis itu sekarang. Dan bagaimana dia harus tunjukkan betapa dia menyayanginya? Betapa dia pun sama besarnya mencintainya? Dia sadari dirinya lelaki yang tak pandai berkata-kata. Tak bisa menyampaikan rasa cintanya dengan baik. Tapi—

Seiring perlahan mendekat, Sasuke letakkan sebelah tangannya membingkai wajah Sakura. Tak banyak berkata. Tak usah berkata-kata. Karena tanpa itu pun Sakura pasti bisa mengerti perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa sedekat ini. Saat onyx dan emerald sama-sama terpejam. Dua bibir yang jadi tak berjarak itu pun cukup untuk menyampaikannya.

...

...

...

Sarada melohok, lekas menutup mulutnya sendiri yang terbuka. Sasuke hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli sambil memegangi pipinya yang jadi sedikit terasa panas. Ketiga Uchiha itu sama-sama tersipu malu usai mendengar cerita masa lalu. Sarada tak menyangka kisah cinta kedua orangtuanya pedih namun tetap terasa manis. Ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya sampai sebesar itu, bahkan sampai sekarang cintanya tak pernah berubah. Dan ayahnya, ayah yang dipikirnya selalu egois ternyata menyayangi ibu tak kalah besar.

"Dua hari setelah itu papamu putuskan untuk pergi." Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang desa bersama guru Kakashi. Itu membuatku sedih tapi tak terlalu menyakitkan. Kami bertanya apa papamu benar-benar harus pergi dan dia hanya bilang maaf. Kalau sudah seperti itu, tak ada yang bisa kami perbuat untuk menghentikannya."

"Setelah mengetahui kebenaran Itachi, ambisi Madara, kisah Kaguya, rantai kebencian yang membelenggu dunia ini, usai perang aku ingin melihatnya sendiri." sambung Sasuke. "Semua hal yang selama ini aku abaikan, aku merasa aku sudah melalui masa kegelapan dalam hidupku dan bisa melihat segala sesuatu dengan lebih baik sekarang." Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk satu senyuman tipis kala teringat satu hal, "Mamamu memaksa ikut tapi itu adalah jalan penebusan dosaku. Waktu itu wajahnya terlihat murung."

"Aku sedih karena kau bilang itu tak ada hubungannya denganku." kata Sakura, "Tapi—"

 _Tap_

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan kedua ujung jarinya dan tersenyum, "Kubilang kita akan segera bertemu kembali, kan?"

Sakura menggangguk. Dia seka ujung matanya, "Terima kasih."

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Melihat kedua orangtuanya kini Sarada tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkannya. Dalam hati sungguh merasa bahagia, bisa berada di tengah keluarga kecil ini. Menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura sebagai Uchiha Sarada.

"Papah, Mamah..." panggil Sarada, "Aku sayang kalian."

Dan langsung dijawab dengan tawa ceria mereka, "Kami juga sayang padamu, Sarada."

"Jadi apa aku dibuat di padang ilalang itu? Hehe..." tanya Sarada sok polos.

"EKH?!" bikin SasuSaku mati kutu. "Sudah jangan dibahas lagi!" teriak mereka.

...

...

...

"Tapi sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, "Mama tahu kau tak akan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ciuman pertama segala tanpa alasan." Emeraldnya menatap curiga. Terutama ketika Sarada tertunduk dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke melihat kedua tangan putrinya terkepal erat, "Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Ceritakan saja pada kami."

"Ehm," Sarada menghela nafas panjang sebelum angkat bicara. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah kedua orangtuanya, "Sebenarnya kemarin aku..."

...

...

...

Tim Sarada yang terdiri dari Boruto dan Mitsuki beberapa hari lalu pergi menyelesaikan misi. Sebagai _genin_ yang baru saja mengakhiri latihan di Akademi Ninja, mereka hanya diberi tugas sekelas tingkat D. Misi tidak berbahaya dengan bayaran sekitar 5.000 sampai 50.000 ryo saja. Kadang mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan sepele dan 'aneh-aneh', seperti membantu warga berkebun, membangun rumah, mengantar orang ke pasar, mengasuh bayi, membersihkan sungai atau menyelamatkan kucing peliharaan istri seorang Daimyo yang hobi menghilang sejak zaman orang tua mereka.

Selalu mendapat pekerjaan seperti itu tentu tak menantang dan membosankan. Mereka sudah jenuh, terutama Boruto. Meski yang jadi Hokage sekarang adalah ayahnya, tapi tak berarti dia bisa seenaknya. Walaupun anak itu lebih sering mengacau dalam misi, sama seperti ayahnya dulu.

Lalu ketika kemarin mereka memberikan laporan misi, Boruto sampaikan keluhannya ini pada Hokage.

"Heh, Pak Tua. Apa kau tak bisa lain kali beri kami misi yang lebih hebat lagi?" tantangnya. "Kami sudah muak dengan semua pekerjaan aneh itu. Hiih, setidaknya beri kami misi yang berkualitas dong!"

"Tidak bisa. Kalian cukup mendapat misi tingkat D." kata Naruto sambil berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, "Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan ' _Nanadaime_ ' atau 'Ayah', Bolt."

"Tch, yang benar saja Pak Tua, yang seperti ini sih jangan minta kami yang melakukannya." lawan Boruto lagi, "Beri kami yang tingkat B atau A. Bahkan S sekalipun pasti bisa kami lakukan- _dattabasa_."

Naruto sejenak menghela nafas, ditatapnya wajah putra sulungnya itu tampak seperti dirinya sedang bercermin. Teringat kelakuan dia dulu pun sama seperti itu. Selalu menantang ingin diberi misi tingkat tinggi pada Hokage ketiga.

"Dengar ya, tiap misi yang kalian jalankan itu berdasarkan laporan warga. Tugas kita sebagai seorang ninja adalah membantu masyarakat. Dan tugas itu dibagi-bagi menurut tingkatannya. Kalian yang masih seorang _genin_ mustahil akan dapat misi lebih dari C. Jadi terima saja dan selesaikan sebaik mungkin setiap misi yang diberikan pada kalian." Naruto menjelaskan seperti yang dulu Sarutobi- _sama_ pun sampaikan padanya. "Lagipula sekarang dunia ninja sudah jauh lebih damai. Kalian harusnya bersyukur bisa hidup lebih baik dibanding dengan masa-masa leluhur kita yang penuh peperangan."

Boruto berdecih, terlihat sebal. "Tapi kenapa ayahnya Sarada selalu kau beri misi tingkat S? Itu kan tak adil!"

"Tch, bodoh." desis Sarada yang daritadi diam. Mendengar ayahnya disebut-sebut membuatnya kesal pada Boruto. "Sadar diri dikit dong, jangan bandingkan kemampuanmu dengan ayahku."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mengataiku lemah?" teriak Boruto tak terima.

"Baguslah kalau kau akui sendiri." ucap Sarada.

"HEH!" Boruto yang kesal lantas menarik kerah baju Sarada. "Kurang ajar! Jangan mentang-mentang kau paling pintar di kelas dan punya _sharing'an_ ya, lalu sok jadi jagoan. Awas kau!"

Sarada tersenyum miring. Dari balik kacamata bingkai merahnya dia tatap tajam manik safir biru jernih itu tanpa rasa takut. "Lalu apa? Kau mau menantangku?"

Boruto makin erat mencengkeramnya hingga jarak mereka kini terpaut sejengkal. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, UCHIHA!"

Melihat gelagat anaknya seperti serius hendak menyerang Sarada, Naruto lekas bertindak. "Hentikan, Bolt!" Dia melompat dari kursi kerjanya dengan langkah cepat, tapi—

 _Duk_

Lututnya terantuk ujung meja hingga membuatnya tersungkur dan kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh menimpa punggung Bolt dan mendorong anaknya itu hingga menimpa Sarada juga.

Mitsuki dan Shikamaru yang daritadi hanya menonton saja kini terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"Adududuh..." ringis Naruto sambil berdiri, dia pegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit. "Sudah hentikan kalian berdu—AAAAAAA!" kaget Naruto melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Putri sahabatnya itu terkapar membeku, dengan kacamata melorot dan onyx membulat sempurna. Dalam pandangan Sarada sekarang terlihat safir biru milik Boruto begitu dekat. Mereka sama-sama terbelalak. Dan masalahnya yang lebih mengejutkan, Sarada rasakan bibirnya tertekan oleh sesuatu yang kenyal. Itu adalah bibirnya Bolt!

"Kyaaaa..." jerit Sarada lekas mendorong bocah dengan gakuran hitam dan kaos putih itu menyingkir darinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Cuih!" Dia seka berulang kali bibirnya yang barusan kena serang.

Boruto hanya mengerjap sambil menggulum bibirnya. Mungkin sesaat dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aduh, gawat. Aku bisa mati kalau ketahuan Sasuke dan Sakura..." cemas Naruto, memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak jadi pusing.

"Tch, memang kenapa sih, gitu aja ribut." ucap Boruto cuek. Dia lekas berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya menimpamu, kan?"

"Kau curi ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!" teriak Sarada.

"Hah, itu bukan ciuman. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi. Lagipula aku merasa seperti barusan menabrak tembok tuh."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Sarada kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan—"SHANAROOOO!" Dia lesatkan itu pada Boruto hingga terbang jauh keluar atap kantor Hokage.

...

...

...

"Begitu ceritanya, jadi sekarang aku..." Sarada yang asalnya tertunduk malu sambil bercerita kini mengangkat wajahnya. Langsung melohok melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan dengan tampang seram.

"NARUTOOOOOO~..." geram Sakura sambil melinting lengan bajunya.

"BORUTOOOOOO~..." geram Sasuke langsung menyambar pedang kusanaginya.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

"Berani-beraninya menyentuh putriku."

"Akan kuhabisi kalian."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja."

"Awas ya!"

WHUUUSSS...

Secepat kilat SasuSaku pun melesat menuju target.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Mah, Pah!" ucap Sarada sambil menyeringai dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

...

...

...

Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki.

"HUATCHIII!" Naruto dan Boruto bersin bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian berdua sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sepertinya begitu." kata Naruto sambil mengosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal. Entah kenapa barusan rasanya seperti ada hawa dingin yang berhembus dan membuatnya merinding.

"Belakangan ini kau sering lembur sih. Coba beristirahat sejenak."

"Iya, minggu besok mungkin aku akan ambil jatah liburku saja."

"Bagus. Mungkin kita bisa pergi piknik." usul Hinata.

"Asyik piknik!" seru Himawari.

Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oh, iya Bolt. Sebenarnya dari kemarin ibu penasaran, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Hinata. Dilihatnya ada bekas memar biru di sekitar mata kiri putranya.

"Hah?!" Boruto cengo sesaat menatap Hinata, lalu menyeruput kuah _miso-_ nya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pasti Bolt- _niisan_ kena bogem Salada- _neechan_ lagi kan?" tebak Himawari sambil terkikik geli.

"Berisik!" ucap Boruto sebal.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Hah? Hahahaha, sudahlah. Sebaiknya jangan dibahas." jawab Hokage ketujuh itu coba menghindar. "Dunia sudah damai. Ya, damai- _ttebayo_."

Damai sampai tak sadar bahaya perlahan mendekati mereka.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Wkwkwkwk... fanfic macam apa ini?! (-_-") * _reader sweat drop_

Muehehehe... (^w^)a Jadi ceritanya ini pertama kali saya bikin fanfic SasuSakuSara. Juga sudah lama gak bikin _one-shot_ dengan _setting_ cerita _canon_. Entah apa bagus atau gak, tapi ini saya persembahkan untuk _event_ paling kece se- _fanfiction_ *cie cie*, apalagi kalau bukan **Banjir TomatCeri**. Senang tahun ini bisa ikut meramaikan. Soalnya Sasuke-Sakura sekarang udah SAH, nyahahahaha... Semoga kalian yang baca pada suka dengan ceritanya dan terhibur (^-^)v

Silakan kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan komen saja, okay?!

LOVE SASUSAKUSARA

Sign,

FuRaHeart –(^-^)/ [010715]


End file.
